


Valentine's Day

by Nievia



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Finding the Perfect Gift, Fluff, Kissing, Knives, M/M, Mild Language, Not Beta Read, PDA, Presents, Reaper Rejoins Overwatch, Shopping, Silly, Spansh Translation, The poor saleswoman, Valentine's Day, and I am not sorry, both of those nerds forgot valentine's day was a thing, puns, relationships, there's one in here folks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 13:16:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9732245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nievia/pseuds/Nievia
Summary: Jack Morrison and Gabriel Reyes both forgot to buy gifts for each other this Valentine's Day. Both men go on a shopping trip to find the perfect present for one another.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and happy Valentine's Day!  
> I would have posted this earlier but I was out most of the day or in classes, so I didn't actually happen. But it's here now!  
> This is pretty much all fluff. I thought the sad dads deserved to be happy today, on the day of love.  
> Anyways, this is not beta read so if you see any glaring mistakes, please let me know!  
> Thanks for all of your love and support and I hope you enjoy <3

Valentine’s Day had caught both super soldiers off guard. Between Reaper rejoining Overwatch and Soldier: 76 running missions, both men nearly forgot the holiday existed. It was only when Gabriel entered the Watchpoint’s cafe to grab his typical steaming hot coffee that he noticed. White, pink, and red streamers hung from the ceiling, from wall to wall. Some had heart designs or mini-cupids shooting heart-shaped arrows, others were just the colors of the holiday itself. Among the chaos, Tracer pinned hearts (which looked to be cut by her own hands) to the walls in patterns, zipping around the room while humming to the tune of the love song playing through her headphones. She didn’t notice Gabe enter.

Cursing and running a hand through his unruly hair, Gabriel let the gears in his head turn. Were he and Jack even celebrating Valentine’s this year? They had only recently began trying to patch up their broken relationship, and though things were going well, Gabe felt insecurity bloom in his chest. He decided to skip the coffee to instead creep back to his and Jack’s shared bedroom (now vacant since Jack had left to shower as he typically did in the mornings) and got dressed.

Knowing Jack, he already had everything planned and prepared to perfection. The thought made Gabe scowl, his too-sharp teeth making it look more like an animalistic snarl than anything else. _Romance isn’t a competition_ , he chided himself. _But I’ll be damned if I don’t get him something good._

Jack did not, in fact, have everything planned and prepared. When he was younger, he would start weeks (even _months_ in some cases) early to plan for Valentine’s Day. “It’s the day of love,” he would say when Gabriel blushed and squirmed from so much special treatment. “Of _course_ I’m going to pull out all the stops for you, Gabi.”

But he wasn’t a young man anymore and neither was Gabriel. That didn’t make him feel any less pressure to impress the other man, however. If anything, it made things somehow worse. Especially since they had just gotten back together. _Does he even want a gift? Would he be upset if I bought him something? What if I buy him the wrong thing? Should we go to dinner?_

After Gabriel left for his morning coffee, leaving the bed empty (Jack regretted acting like he was asleep instead of tugging his lover back into bed with him) and the room quiet, Jack got to work. He looked for a nice restaurant to get reservations at while he dressed. None of the good one’s had space and Jack’s own cooking was bland, so he regrettably tossed the idea of dinner out the window and sat on the edge of the bed. _I_ have _to get him something to show how much I love him._

That’s how both men ended up at the mall closest to the Watchpoint without each other’s knowledge.

Gabriel ducked into a flower shop, sneezed, remembered he and Jack both had allergies, and walked right back out.

Jack thought about a teddy bear, even picked one out to buy, but then he imagined Gabriel opening the present and reading the heart the bear held between it’s paws in a sarcastic voice, “I love you _beary_ much,” and promptly put it back on the shelf.

They swept the mall and came up empty handed time and time again until they both ended up in the same store. The superstore for all things hunting, fishing, and survival. It was there, the last hope to save Valentine’s Day, that Jack found the most beautiful combat knife he had ever seen. Large enough to deal heavy damage, small enough to hide, and crafted beautifully. He could almost see Gabe holding it, weighing it in his hands while his red eyes sparkled. _Perfect_ , he thought.

Gabriel saw it too; gazed at the sharp edge and sturdy hilt, and thought about how hot Jack would look fighting with it. “Perfect,” he whispered to himself.

As both men approached the counter to address the saleswoman behind it, they spoke at the same time, “I’ll take that knife, please,”

Gabriel froze.

Jack fell completely still.

Slowly, they turned to face each other.

“Gabe?!”

“Jack?!”

SIlence. Then laughter as their situation sunk in. Two men, desperate to find the perfect present on Valentine’s, crossed paths to buy the _same gift._

“You were going to get that for _me_? I was gonna buy it for _you_!” Jack exclaimed, smiling.

Gabriel rolled his eyes, “I looked all over to try and find something else, but everything was either sold out or shitty.”

Jack’s smile widened. He reached out to take Reaper’s hand, “You didn’t have to go through all that trouble,” he hummed, voice a soft rumble as he rubbed his thumb over the back of Gabe’s hand.

Scoffing, Gabriel leaned in to rest his forehead against Jack’s, “You didn’t either, _cabrón_ ,” he murmured back.

“You’re a dumbass, Gabi,” Jack said, not without affection.

Smirking, Gabriel curled one arm around Jack’s middle and kissed him gently, “ _Te amo_ ,”

Behind the counter, the saleswoman cleared her throat, “Um… do you still want that knife?”

**Author's Note:**

> *Translations  
> Cabrón - bastard  
> Te amo - I love you
> 
> Want to send a prompt? Want to support your local fanfic author? Go to my [tumblr](http://nievia-writes.tumblr.com) and hit me up! <3


End file.
